


no matter how far away i am, my thoughts fly back to you

by orphan_account



Series: The Ever Changing Constant Universe [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, GTA AU, Implied Anxiety, M/M, Memories, Trans!Kdin, Travel, because fuck yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As promised, when Lindsay calls, Kdin drops everything and goes home.<br/>But things happen on the way, things Kdin didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no matter how far away i am, my thoughts fly back to you

Kdin’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out, quickly. ‘Lindsay’ stares back at him in all caps from his screen. He answers it and holds it up to his ear.

“Hey.” He says. “What’s up?”

“Wow, you really do answer immediately.” Lindsay laughs. “What’re you up to?”

“Just got back from a heist, waiting at a safehouse. These guys aren’t great, Linds, I miss all of you.” Kdin admits.

“You want to come back?” She asks. “‘Cause we kind of need you back.”

“What’s Ramsey done this time?” Kdin asks and Lindsay chuckles.

“I like how you immediately know that it’s Ramsey that’s got me pissed off. He’s growing too big, I want to take him down a few pegs, you get me? We’re doing a big heist. You in?” Lindsay asks and headlights flash in the driveway as someone else pulls up.

“Of course. I’m in Maine, though, so it’s gonna be a bit before I get there.” Kdin says, ducking into another room as the front door swings open.

“Maine? What are you doing in Maine?” Lindsay questions.

“Katie!” The guys calls from the front hall. “I know you’re here, your car is out front!”

“A job.” Kdin answers quickly. “I’ll be there as soon as I can, yeah?”

“Course, kid.” Lindsay says. “I’ll see you soon. I love you.” Kdin opens his mouth to say it back, but the dial tone sounds in his ear. He shoves his phone back into his pocket and ducks into the front hallway.

“Anyway I can get my pay earlier?” He asks. “I kind of need to be on my way.” The man groans, but shuffles through the duffle bag on his shoulder.

“500 less, than.” He says, holding out a wad of cash.

“300.” Kdin says and the man unwillingly hands him a little more cash. “It’s been a pleasure.” It hasn’t, though.

“See you around, Katie.” The man says and Kdin shakes his head.

“You most definitely will not.”

His car is quiet, save the slight thrum of the engine. He enjoys it.

He thinks and his thoughts jump around hectically, but have they ever just been a stream of consciousness? He’s not sure.

New Hampshire is trees and colours and spilled water colours streaking across the fields.

The thoughts echo in his head as scenery blurs outside the car windows and he isn’t comfortable in his own skin.

He stops somewhere in Vermont and he sits on the hood of his car, watching the stars above him move. They are Lindsay and Meg’s stars and they will always be, no matter where he is or where they are. He thinks back to the pair of them.

In his memory, they’re at the mall, all three of them, just kind of hanging out. Meg is dragging them from store to store.

“Quick.” Lindsay whispers to them, grinning. “If you were going to steal something from this store, what and how?” Meg glances around quickly.

“Those shoes.” She gestures to a shoe display. “Not hard, either. They aren’t tagged, so just run off. They’re instructed not to chase you, you know.”

“I’d do that dress.” Kdin says. He tilts his head towards a pale blue and white dress hung up on a rack. “Not hard, either. Just go put it on and run out. People would be too confused to stop you.”

“Oh, you should totally wear that though.” Lindsay says. “You’d look so cute in it.”

“Try it on.” Meg urges, all but shoving Kdin into that hanging rack.

Kdin does try it on and the other two both agree that he looks very cute. They make him buy it and they leave the mall. He doesn’t put it on again, just lets it hang across his dresser.

Even now the dress is folded in the bottom of his travel duffle. Kdin sighs, looks at the stars one last time, and he gets back into his car. He has a long way to go.

He thinks in his car and the words in his mind won’t stop moving.

He’s driving through West Virginia and there’s a bonfire, smoke curling into the night, hazy and warm. He pulls up a good distance away and leans against the door of his car, watching Trevor and Jeremy’s smoke. He is thrown into another memory.

It is late and he can not sleep. He’s pacing in his room, back and forth and back and forth again and again. A light knock sounds on his door and he jumps before opening it.

“Sorry, am I being too loud?” He asks Trevor, who’s standing there and shaking his head.

“No, not at all. I mean, I could hear you, but Jeremy and I, we can’t sleep either. We’re just kind of chilling in the kitchen together if you want to join us.” Trevor offers him a small smile.

“Sure.” Kdin says and they walk to the kitchen together. Jeremy is stirring something in a bowl and Trevor gasps, making Jeremy whirl around.

“Jeremy!” Trevor exclaims. “What are you doing?”

“Making pancakes.” Jeremy shrugs. “I got bored.”

“I was gone for literally two minutes.” Trevor protests and Jeremy shrugs again.

“You get pancakes, so stop complaining.” The three of them stay in the kitchen, making pancakes until they all fall asleep in various positions on the counter. 

Kdin snaps back to reality and he gets back into his car. He has a long way to go.

The thoughts don’t stop, a total whirlwind, and he doesn’t start paying attention to his surroundings again until he’s in Missouri.

There is a flower field in Kansas and he stops to look at the multi-coloured array. There are freesias mixed in, but he can pick out every single one of them. His memories surge forward again.

Miles and Kerry have dragged him out to a make your own pottery place and they won’t stop calling him their son.

“Excuse me.” Miles calls out to one of the workers. “Can our son have some more clay, please?”

“I fucking hate you.” Kdin mutters and Kerry gasps.

“Kdin! Don’t talk to your father that way!” Kerry says and Miles bites his lip to hide his laughter.

“I hate both of you.” The girl in the apron sets the ball of clay down next to Kdin and all but runs away, trying to avoid the awkward situation. “Look, you’re scaring them.” Miles snorts.

“Kdin, this is literally my job.” The only redeemable thing about that day is that his vase turns out much better than Miles’ or Kerry’s and Lindsay deems it good enough to put on the table. Also, just hanging out was fun, too.

He gets back in his car and he drives. Home is calling to him and it is singing through his thoughts and freeing the tautness in his skin. 

He stops at the Great Salt Lake and he watches the sky reflected in the water and he watches as it laps against the shoreline like a dog. He just lets the memories come now.

They’re at the beach, somehow, all seven of them, and Kdin volunteers to just hang out with Jon and not in the water.

“You want to play volleyball?” Jon asks and Kdin grins.

“I will fucking beat you.” He says and Jon grins back.

“I’d like to fucking see you try. Your serve, then?” Jon tosses the ball to Kdin and Kdin serves it neatly across the net.

Kdin had never been in a volleyball game so bloody. The crew has abandoned the waves and come to cheer them both on. Jon’s hand is bleeding from where he accidentally hit the post holding the net in place and blood is dripping down Kdin’s face from where Jon’s serve hit him in the nose. It’s hot and his mouth tastes like iron, but neither of them will admit defeat. Eventually, they call a truce and decide to pick up the game the next time they’re at the beach. 

Kdin watches the clouds float across the surface of the lake before he drives away.

The thoughts are loud, but the sound of home is louder. His skin is still tight and everything has a dull ache, but he is so close.

He does get to Los Santos in the next few days and it is so familiar, but not in a bad way. He is dead tired when he pulls into the parking garage of the Lieutenants’ building. He rides the elevator up, there is music playing, but he does not hear it. He knocks on the door and it flies open instantly and Lindsay has her arms around him. He drops his bag and hugs her back.

“I love you, too.” He whispers and Lindsay grins against his shoulder.

“It is so good to have you back.” She says, pulling away from him. “C’mon, we got pizza.” The rest of the crew greets him very similarly. 

Lindsay finds him on the roof a few days later and she sits down next to him, feet dangling off the edge of the roof.

“I’m a tad bit worried about how much time my team spends on the roof.” She says and Kdin chuckles.

“I’m just thinking.” He says, looking out across the skyline to the small dab of barely visible blue that he knows is the ocean. It’s reflecting Lindsay’s stars above them, and they are writing out the story in constellations and supernovas.

“What about?” Lindsay asks.

“I’m not a guy.” He blurts out, not looking at her. “I think.” Lindsay just pulls him into a slightly awkward hug.

“That’s great, that’s so great, you’re great, everything’s great.” She says, pulling him back from the edge slightly so he won’t fall. Hot tears drop from his face onto her shoulder. “What pronouns do you use, then?”

“I-I don’t know.” Kdin admits, voice muffled. “I like she, but I think I’m good with anything.”

“You are wonderful.” Lindsay whispers to her. 

“Why are you so okay with this?” Kdin chokes out.

“I used to know somebody that was trans, he was- he was the nicest person in the world.” Lindsay says, stroking Kdin’s hair.

“Yeah?” Kdin whispers. Lindsay nods.

“Yeah. He was great, my best friend in the world. But then I had to leave him and I came here.” Lindsay murmurs.

“Fuck, you’re so great, Mom.” The last word falls out of her mouth unbidden and Lindsay chuckles.

“Thanks, kid. You’re not so bad yourself, you know?” Kdin cries into Lindsay’s shoulder until there are no more tears.

Kdin doesn’t tell anyone else, but Lindsay must, because all of a sudden everyone is calling her she and it feels wonderful.

She walks into the kitchen one day and Jon and Lindsay both look up, smiling at her.

“Kdin, how do you feel about going out with me?” Jon asks, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy. i really want to get this series to over 50k words. i'm trying.  
> also: kdin does use female pronouns http://simplycrazyhunter.tumblr.com/post/143165086124/hey-kdin-ive-been-a-big-fan-of-you-and-i-think (the queer team is growing :DD)  
> Also frick yeah, my school's first ever GSA meeting is tomorrow and I'm going! Goals: talk about issues and find a cute person to talk about Rooster Teeth with.  
> want to get milkshakes with me? comment!  
> want me to write a person/ship in this universe? comment!  
> have a prompt for me to write? comment!  
> have any questions? comment!


End file.
